11 Minutes to '11
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt to Times Square to ring in 2011. He realized that he fell in love with his best friend, and he's going to lay it all on the line at midnight!


A/N: Okay…. So I MIGHT have been listening to Klaine's version of Baby It's Cold Outside when I thought of this… and yes, it is almost June…. But that's okay. (: Perfectly acceptable. I was thinking about Kurt and Blaine, and then my thoughts jumped to Band, and then I thought of Jazz Band, where I thought of Dick Clark (because I played a solo in the song Bandstand Boogie; you know Bandstand? Maybe?) and then I thought of New Year's Eve and rounded off my thoughts of Klaine. And voila!

_**Set in 2010 and changing to 2011; not that long after the BICO duet.**_

(Blaine's POV)

_**11:49 PM**_

10 Minutes until the ball would drop. I was standing with Kurt in Times Square. Millions and millions of people were standing around us in the freezing cold weather, but everyone was either too happy or too drunk to give a damn about it. I was so happy when Kurt agreed to come with me to Times Square for New Year's this year. I loved spending time with Kurt, don't get me wrong, but tonight would be the night that I would kiss my best friend, the love of my life, Kurt Hummel, for the first time. And I was scared shitless

Kurt and I had been holding hands pretty much the entire time that we were here (not that I minded) so we wouldn't get separated. I held onto Kurt's handed very tight because I would never let Kurt leave me in any way shape or form.

2011 was a pretty awful year until I met Kurt Hummel. I had friends; like Wes and David; but they didn't GET it. They were 100% accepting of my sexuality, but I couldn't exactly talk with them about it. I wouldn't put them in that awkward of a situation, even if they were open to it. I was actually kind of lonely until I turned around on the Dalton steps one day and saw the flawless Kurt Hummel looking back at me. I'd never forget that day. Since that day, Kurt and I hung out ALL the time; we got coffee, watched Disney movies, sang together, talked about the latest fashions. It was great; I had someone I could gossip with someone who would ACTUALLY gossip back. Kurt and I soon grew to be best friends; we were and still are irrespirable. As of late though, I started to feel something different towards Kurt.

Hanging around with Kurt so much had got to my head, and every time I saw him, I would get butterflies. My hands would get sweaty, and I would stutter sometimes when I spoke. I always felt so nervous. At first, I didn't understand why I felt so unnerved by Kurt; he was the same old him. I soon realized, however, that I felt differently about Kurt Hummel; I wanted Kurt as more than just my best friend.

Day by Day, my feelings began to grow stronger and stronger for Kurt, to the point where sometimes, it HURT just to be with Kurt. All I wanted to do was hug and kiss him and hold his hand and tell everyone, accepting or not, that I was with Kurt Hummel and that nothing and nobody could stop me from loving him. The feelings I had for Kurt were so pleasant; they actually made me feel good. When I was sad, I could just think about Kurt and I would catch myself smiling like a doofus off into space. Sometimes they feelings I had for Kurt scared me because they were so strong, but so young.

The idea of New Years in Times Square came up when Kurt was talking about New York. I remember Kurt going on and on talking about he has wanted to go to school in New York since he could locate it on a map, and when I suggested that maybe we go watch the ball drop, Kurt was instantly lit up like a light bulb. I had a huge amount of frequent flyer miles from my Dad, and with his permission, I was able to score two plane tickets for New York. We were going to New York for a few days; from the night of December 30th to the morning of January 4th. Both of us were so excited for it.

As I spent time with Kurt in the city, seeing Wicked, eating Breakfast at Tiffany's and touring, I caught myself often thinking what life would be like without Kurt. Since I recognized that I really liked Kurt, I haven't been able to imagine life without him. Every time I thought of the future, Kurt was always there; whether it be a future family or a future career; I always pictured Kurt at my side. It wasn't until now, however, at 11:49 PM that I realized I loved Kurt Hummel. I loved Kurt Hummel more than life itself and he didn't even know it yet. And when the play dropped and the clock struck 12, I was going to kiss him.

"YOU HAVING FUN BLAINE? ONLY 10 MORE MINUTES!" I heard Kurt yell through the rambunctiousness of Time Square

"I'M HAVING A GREAT TIME! THE PERFORMERS HAVE BEEN GREAT SO FAR! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE BALL TO DROP!" I yelled into Kurt's ear. The latter statement couldn't have been truer than the fact I wear too much hair gel.

"I AM EXCITED TOO!" Kurt yelled jumping up and down.

I glanced down at my watch. _**11:52**_. I knew that the next 8 minutes of my life were going to be slow ones.

I tried to pass the time talking with other people around us, but it was no use. I really just wanted it to be midnight. I kept checking my watch every few seconds, thinking that the more I checked it, the sooner 12 would come. Of course, Father Time does not work that way.

"BLAINE?" Kurt yelled interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him, giving his a nod to continue

"THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME HERE. THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST AWESOME NIGHT EVER, AND I'M SO GLAD I GOT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU." He yelled with a blush. I squeezed his hand (the one I had been getting so used to holding all day) and smiled at him.

"I WOULDN'T WANT TO SHARE THIS WITH ANYONE ELSE." I had answered back, making Kurt's already rosy cheeks even pinker than they were.

I glanced down at my watch; _**11:58.**_

"TWO MINUTES KURT!" I yelled, not even bothering to hide my excitement.

"YAY!" Kurt yelled, jumping up and down. I looked up to one of the electronic boards in Tie Square and watched the seconds tick away; each one seemingly slower to fall. _**11:59.**_

"LESS THAN A MINUTE BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, looking at the ball

"LOOK AT HOW BEAUTIFUL IT LOOKS!" Kurt exclaimed, squeezing my hand

I froze for a minute before making a huge move. "NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU THOUGH, KURT." I yelled.

Kurt froze, and I thought I was done for until I saw the blush deepen on Kurt's face and a smile curl on his lips.

"BLAINE! ALMOST 10 SECONDS! 10!"

"9!" I yelled in unison with Kurt

"8…..7…..6…..5…..4…..3…..2….1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we both screamed.

Kurt turned to me, looking at me with the excitement of a 7 year old. I grabbed his other free hand. There was no turning back now. I let go of Kurt's hands, grabbing his waist, and pulled him in for a kiss; our first kiss. All the commotion around us seemed to disappear the second my lips touched Kurt's. I felt colored confetti falling on our faces and we kissed, but nothing would distract us from each other. There were millions of people surrounding us, but I could see and feel and remember in that moment was the movement of Kurt's beautiful lips on mine. I broke the kiss, slowly and reluctantly, to stare back into Kurt's eyes. They were light with surprise, and what I believed to be delight. I squeezed his hands.

_I love you, Kurt. _I mouthed slowly to Kurt. I knew he understood when I watched him smile back at me.

_I love you, Blaine. _Kurt mouthed back, slowly pulling my arms in for another kiss. I was going to have one hell of a year; and I knew it. But I didn't mind if I got to spend it with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the boy I love.

Crappy ending, I know I know. But I'm literally dozing off right now and I really want to get this posted. (: I hope you enjoyed


End file.
